Unexpected
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: Bard refuses to tell Thranduil something and things take an unexpected turn ( Smut fic Bard x Thranduil if this isn't your cup of tea then leave.)
1. Chapter 1

Thranduil pressed an angry kiss upon the man's lips.

" Silence. You didn't want to talk when one asked you to, you cannot speak now,"

The bowman's hands were bound together in front, a rope lead to Thranduil. Who held the rope in his hands and drug Bard forward. Bard no longer fought but followed slightly curious of what was to happen, though he had a strong feeling. The kiss from the elf left the man confused. Thranduil led him into the stable where his elk was saddled. Bard raised his eyebrows at the saddle, it had an odd shaped object in the middle. It was long and thick and round on the tip.

Bard gulped. It looked a lot like a- "Strip your clothing."He heard the blond from the back speak.

" What?" He said not understanding.

" Remove your clothing, is that difficult for you to understand?"

Bard didn't say anything but rather gestured to his tied hands.

Thranduil cocked his head sideways.

" That might be a bit of a problem, I guess I will have to do it myself then." Before he could protest he was against a stable wall.

Thranduil held his arms above his head with one tying up his hands to bar on the wall.

Bard's heart rate increased and his breath was faster due to their closeness. Thranduil finished the knot and rested his hands on Bard's hips.

He was confused, he'd never been in a situation liked this, I mean sure the elven king was attractive and fantasies came about at night but was he really ready to-

His thoughts where cut off Thranduil's hands traveling far too low. The blond held a devious smirk and his blue eyes dark with lust.

His hands cupped his manhood through his pants causing Bard's hips to jump forwards. Thranduil's smirk grew, " Excited I see."

Bard couldn't respond he was to busy trying to take in everything. The elf began to move his fingers up and down the buttons of his trousers. Looking down he undid a single button. His hands wandering far more than the should.

Shivers raced up and down the bowman's spine. Another button was undone. Thranduil tilted Bard's head to the side and spoke into the crook of his neck.

" I think you like this but you don't know what to do. " A kiss was placed right we're his words fell.

A small moan escaped his lips when the elf began sucking on the sensitive spot sending pleasure throughout his body.

Thranduil's hands made quick work of Bard's coat and shirt they were open but not removed from his body. His pants unbuttoned but hanging dangerously low around his hips.

Warmth spread to his chest as Thranduil left red marks from his nipping teeth.

Bard's eyes shot open when he felt a tongue lap over his nipple. The soft pink flesh was sucked on until it was sensitive. He hissed as the elf ran his teeth over the bud.

His erection soon came to his attention as Thranduil placed his leg in between his thighs.

Thranduil's long hair brushed his chest as he moved to the next nipple.

A moan was tugged from his lips as his other hand traveled lower while the other worked in his hair.

Thranduil dropped Bard's pants " Rid yourself of your shoes." Thranduil said breathy as he kissed the the other man. Bard drunkenly kicked off his socks and boots.

Bard remained in his open coat and underclothes. Thranduil made quick work of them though.

Soon Bard's entire bottom half was out in the open. The chill in the air caused goose bumps to form on his skin.

Thranduil knelt to the ground and Bard trained his eyes on the elf. He spat in his hand before covering his shaft with his long fingers. He moaned at the sensation, his brain no longer working. Bard was overcome with pleasure as a warmth wrapped around his length. Bard opened his closed eyes to see the elven kings head bobbing up and down. His pink lips stretched tight around him.

The sight caused a tingling sensation in his stomach, soon Thranduil pulled back leaving the other one close to release yet so far. Distraught he shifted around as thin sheen of sweat covered his muscular form.

Thranduil reached above him and undid his hands from the rope. He had forgotten how uncomfortable that was and shrugged out his shoulders.

" Now what?" He asked when his heart stoped its racing. Thranduil still held a mischievous smile and grabbed the the other man's hand.

" Now the fun really begins."

_To be continued.._

A/N

* Hides sheepishly behind hands*

Okay... um first smut fic ever. I dunno why but here. I hope you all liked it. The second part will be up soon. :|


	2. Chapter 2

Bard followed Thranduil, Thranduil walked over to the elk and stroked the creature's nose. He moved to saddle where the cock shaped item sat in the middle he poured a bottle of what appeared to be clear oil over the shape. His hands began to pump the shaft rubbing the oil thoroughly over it.

He looked over at Bard who was leaning against the doorway still on the nude.

" Have you ever been bedded with another man?" He purred as he made his way closer.

Bard frowned. " No. I've never been attracted to one." He admitted was Thranduil walked behind him, rubbing his bare shoulders with his hands.

"So you are pure in that sense, yes?" Bard smiled. " I don't know how pure I am. "

He heard Thranduil laugh as he continued rubbing Bard's shoulders.

" Would you mind if we changed that to night?" Thranduil rested his head on the other one's shoulder. He kissed his shoulder blade.

Bard leaned fondly over onto his lover. " No, I would not mind, not a bit."

Thranduil smirked and led him to a pile of blankets.

" Get on all fours, it will help." Bard did as instructed, his ass faced Thranduil. The elf ran a hand down his thighs. Thranduil grabbed the bottle of oil and poured some onto his hand.

" This will feel odd and slightly painful, but it gets better." Thranduil placed the oil over the puckered hole. Bard flinched at the intrusion.

" That feels weird." He said as Thranduil moved his finger in deeper.

Bard soon gasped at a sensation. He heard the elf, " Found it."

Thranduil soon added another finger causing slight pain until his prostate was brushed again.

Thranduil continued he got four fingers in and Bard was a wriggling moaning, mess.

He pulled out again before he could get release. Thranduil helped him mount the saddle. Thranduil sat on the back of the elk before Bard was on the wooden cock. Thranduil helped lower his lover onto the object, Bard cried out a few times before he was settled.

His bare back was pressed against Thranduil. Thranduil got the elk moving and into the woods where they wouldn't be seen. Bard was making small noises as the elk walked each one sending waves of blissful agony. Thranduil smirked as he caused the elk to go faster. Bard's moans echoed louder and more frequent. Thranduil reached around and began to stroke his lover. Bard's head lolled backwards as Thranduil's hands worked his cock.

Bard moaned Thranduil's name over and over again. The elk had slowed now and Bard was seconds from release.

" I'm, going to." Thranduil bit his ear lobe. " Go right ahead." With a loud and satisfied cry he came all over Thranduil's hand. He licked his hand clean and placed a kiss on his lovers lips.

Thranduil though was far from finished however. Through this entire experience his erection had been pressed painfully against his trousers.

He helped his partner off the object and led him into the small cabin in the woods. Their hands were entwined tightly as Thranduil led him into the bedroom. Giant bed was in the middle of the room.

Thranduil began to strip for his lover, each move a tease.

Soon he was bare. Bard attacked his lips with an intense hunger, his dominant nature taking over. Thranduil was pressed against the bed Bard pinned his arms over his head like he had done before.

The smell of sex was potent throughout the room as Bard let his hands roam Thranduil.

The blond elf let out a moan as Bard sucked him off, " I, I, I thought you had never done this before." He said his heart pounding erratically.

" You asked if I'd ever bedded a man. I said no." He placed a kiss on the tip before finishing. " I have done this to myself before, for I am very flexible."

Thranduil smiled as he returned to sucking. He felt his climax nearing sometime later. His normal quiet demonic left as he cried out as Bard rubbed him and sucked. He came swiftly. Though he still wasn't done.

He was going to have sex with Bard properly before this was over.

He got up and gestured for Bard to join him.

In few minutes He had Bard riding him like a whore. Bard and himself were moaning each other's name.

Bard laid in Thranduil's arms, " If this is what I get for not telling you something, I should keep quiet more often. "

He snuggled in closer as a rumbly laugh escaped his throat.

( The end)


End file.
